Harbor
by StoneBlack
Summary: AU - Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn goes on a mission to retrieve a force sensitive child. Past actions affect the present and the young Jedi will never be the same. Qui-Gon as a young Jedi Knight before Xanatos.
1. Chapter 1

Hello All-

This is my first fanfic, so it could be horrendous. But hopefully not. I own nothing and gain nothing from anything that comes from the Star Wars movies, books, etc. It's all George's! Hope you enjoy!

Harbor

"We'll be landing shortly, sir."

"Thank you."

The pilot nodded stiffly and retreated back to his cockpit. Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn sighed inwardly. Many Jedi customs were a mystery to outsiders, but perhaps none more than the induction of new potential Knights. "Ripping" children from their parents, extended family and home planet was not something most individuals understood. Even though parents had to willingly relinquish their rights, that part of the story was usually glossed over.

Generally, most of the galaxy's many citizens had no experience with this aspect a Jedi's life and more likely than not those who took issue were ones who had given up a family member or knew someone who had. The pilot probably fell into the later category.

Qui-Gon did not relish this task either truth be told. This was only the third time he had retrieved a child to be trained. Two were with his former master. All uneventful and quick. This third mission had been neither. Both previous missions had seen him anxious to return to his lessons and training.

This time, he felt extremely conflicted about how this mission and this child. Qui-Gon found himself wishing to have more time with the infant in his arms. Willing the force to slow down time, just a little bit, to get a few more minutes with the bundle he held in his arms. He wondered, not for the first time, how he had ended up in this situation. Had someone told him when he was a padawan or after his knighting or even a few years ago he would have paid no attention, thinking the person was completely mad. Where had it all began to unravel? He had done things no Jedi was supposed to do. It was against the Code. All of it was. And he knew that...but it just didn't seem to matter. It had and still did feel right to him and if anything Qui-Gon Jinn trusted his feelings. The force told him this was right so it was. Qui-Gon sighed as he looked down at the baby sleeping in his arms. Now he just had to convince everyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

One and a Half Years Earlier

Qui-Gon Jinn watched out the viewport as their ship approached the planet Abrole. His padawan, Terral Novar, began the pre-landing procedures. Qui-Gon glanced at Terral, noting that her skin shown the light-green hue that normally graced the skin of the Falleen race. The coloring of the reptilian humaniods shifted in accordance to their emotional state and if he was reading his padawan correctly through the Force her skin should be a dark yellow. Anxiousness and caution radiated off Terral in waves. Qui-Gon smiled to himself. The color changes were physical signposts to what a Falleen was thinking and feeling. The padawan had been able to gain control over her color which would prove most advantageous during her career as a knight.

"There is no reason to be anxious. Everything will go fine."

"Yes Master," Terral took a deep breath and released her doubt to the Force.

This mission would be completely controlled by Terral. Qui-Gon was only along for the ride. The padawan would be completing her trials after at the end of the mission, though she was not aware of this yet. The council felt it would be prudent to allow Terral to lead a mission while still under the watchful eye of an experienced Jedi Knight. Qui-Gon felt it was completely unnecessary. In the few years he had known the Falleen, Terral had applied herself well to every challenge. He had taken over Terral's training after the death of her first master. The padawan had been more than halfway through her training when Qui-Gon became her master. Theirs was not a particularly close master-padawan relationship. Terral had a strong bond with her former master and that seemed to keep them from forming a true bond. At best, Qui-Gon had as much insight into what his padawan was thinking or feeling as he would any other Jedi.

Terral piloted the ship closer to the landing platform located within the walls of the palace. The two Jedi would be mediating a dispute between the ruling city dwellers and the grasslanders. These skirmishes were nothing new between these two classes. Every few decades a new fight would breakout usually regarding representation in the senate, land or natural resources. The Jedi's current mission involved land border disputes. Representatives of the grasslanders had agreed to meet with the current ruler, King Burin Doorna, at his palace in the capital city of Abroleen.

The ship connected with the landing platform and the two Jedi gathered their packs. Qui-Gon felt he should say something to build the young Jedi's confidence before departing, but was unsure of what to say.

"Remember that you are to take the lead. I am only here in case something extremely problematic occurs."

"Yes Master."

Not the most reassuring words, but that was all Qui-Gon had time to impart. The ramp lowered and the two Jedi disembarked.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to any and everyone who is reading this! Hopefully you're enjoying it. Thanks to TheMacUnleashed for reviewing! Please feel free to leave a review if the spirit moves you. :)

The Jedi stepped off the platform of their ship and were received by a small contingent of royal attendants. One individual stood apart from the rest of the group. The man walked purposefully towards the visitors. He was a tall man, with spindly features and ashen complexion.

"Welcome to Abrole, Jedi. I am Vash Qorbin, supreme advisor to the most honorable King Doorna."

The man lowered his chin only slightly, signaling to Qui-Gon that this man was not happy to have them here. The two Jedi bowed deeply in return.

"Thank you Advisor Qorbin. I am Terral Novar and this is Qui-Gon Jinn."

Qorbin nodded and smiled, "We are most pleased that the Jedi could spare two knights. All the citizens of Abrole are anxious to see this conflict brought to a swift end. If it pleases the Jedi, one of my assistants will be more than happy to escort you to your rooms. King Doorna regrets not being able to meet you personally. He asked that I communicate his pleasure at your arrival and invite you to dinner with the royal family this evening."

"We would be happy to accept the King's invitation," Terral replied as she bowed again. Qui-Gon remained upright, not going unnoticed by Qorbin. His gaze lingered on the Jedi Knight before continuing.

"Excellent! I will leave you in the capable hands of my assistant Madame Thelcar. If you will excuse me."

Advisor Qorbin nodded again to the Jedi and turned to leave, followed closely by his gaggle of assistants with the exception of a petite, gray-haired woman who was slightly stooped with age.

"If you will follow me," she said a shade above a whisper.

The party entered the palace, winding through corridor after corridor. They walked in silence most of the way. Padawan Terral attempted to make small talk with Madame Thelcar, to no avail. Qui-Gon ignored the other two, instead choosing to mull over the previous conversation. Something was certainly off about Qorbin. He felt an unusual amount of animosity towards the Jedi.

The padawan seemed to have given up on conversation. Qui-Gon contented himself with inspecting the portraits and statues scattered throughout the halls. The décor was as splendid as any other of the many royal residences that the knight had found himself in during his years as a Jedi. Paintings adorned the walls. Portrait after portrait of the past kings of Abrole watched as they made their way down the halls. Interspersed were portraits of queens who had ruled where a male descendant was unavailable. There were not many queens, perhaps only two or three. There were very strict rules regarding secession to the throne of Abrole, however past events had made it necessary to include loopholes to most of the laws. As a result, while first-born males were always preferred over female rulers, the direct bloodline always won out when no male heirs existed.

The party rounded another corner and a new type of images lined the hall. These depicted important historical events in Abrole's past. Qui-Gon noticed they were only of happy milestones. An abbreviated history. For many centuries the people lived in harmony, until an altercation obliterated that peace. It was not remembered what the argument was about, but the outcome saw the creation of the grasslanders, who chose to leave the walled cities and live in the sparse forests and open savannahs of Abrole's wilderness. Not surprisingly, none of the splendid artwork depicted the fallout with the grasslanders or any of the other wars since that time.

"Here are your rooms. Dinner is at 18:00. Someone will be up to escort you."

Madame Thelcar pointed at two different doorways and walked away, not even glancing at the Jedi. The two watched as she turned a corner and disappeared.

"Well, that was interesting," Terral said looking around at Qui-Gon, then opening the door to her suite.

"Indeed."

Qui-Gon stared just a moment longer before turning and entering his own rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello All - Life got a bit in the way, a shout out to massive hours a work. Thanks for that. But, here is a bit longer update to make up for a slight delay! Thank you very much to those who have added an alert, posted a review or just looked at this story! I appreciate everything! If the spirit moves, please leave a review for this new part! And with that, on with the story...

* * *

As promised, the Jedi were collected ten minutes before dinner began. Madame Thelcar and another elderly woman, Madame Bailo, preceded the Jedi down the elaborate hallways. This time Qui-Gon did not bother himself with the decor as they made their way. Something was nagging at the back of his mind. He was uneasy. The lack of light seemed to press on the passing party. The darkness kept at bay only by the faint glow of low hung lamps. It felt incredibly cramped for corridors as wide as these. The halls were silent, save for the sound of their footfalls. The silence. Where were the servants and palace workers? They had not passed another soul since they had stepped into the palace. The Force abruptly surged, pressing on Qui-Gon almost painfully.

Silence. And as they turned a corner, the whole world exploded.

* * *

Qui-Gon was certain that every bone in his body would be aching if he would allow himself to feel it. And he would when there was time. _If_ there was time. The Jedi were currently sequestered with the royal family, partly as body guards and partly to discuss what this unexpected event would mean for the upcoming talks. Qui-Gon was not sure what had become of Madame Thelcar. He could feel that she was injured, but he did not know how badly. He had only enough time to grab her away from the spot where the bomb went off, hoping that Terral would be able to pull back Madame Bailo.

She had not been successful. The padawan had not become aware of the warning in the Force in time. Qui-Gon had felt the elderly woman's split-second surprise, then the void that was left where her Force Signature had once glimmered, however dimly. He hated feeling a death through the Force. He spent his life dwelling in the warm glow of the Living Force. A fact he had always been supremely grateful for, but it heightened some of the...less desirable experiences in life.

"This is unacceptable! Nothing so appalling...so, so..." King Burin Doorna sputtered. The man eased back down in his designated chair, the situation visibly unnerving him. King Doorna had probably at one time been a tall, imposing figure. Age had not agreed with him, leaving him stooped and frail, his royal attire billowing around him in a misguided attempt to hide his diminished frame.

"Father," The princess, Kayda Doorna, said quietly placing a on the old king's arm. The Princess had not said one word since they had entered the room. Admittedly, Qui-Gon had not paid much attention to her until this moment. Dark, auburn hair framed her face. She was attractive, but not remarkably so. Average would be best used to describe her, with the exception of her eyes. She had the darkest color of brown Qui-Gon had ever seen. The aged king looked at her and seemed to calm almost immediately.

One of the military guard entered the room and bowed in front of the King, "Your Highness, we have made contact with Prince Doorna. He and his wife are safe at the Irimore Estates. More of the Royal Guard has been assigned to them and the perimeter around the grounds is secure."

"Thank you, please keep me informed of any changes," the King said waving, the guard away. The guard bowed again and retreated out of the room. The King rubbed his knotted hand across his forehead.

"I just cannot comprehend why the Grasslanders would engineer such an attack."

"Father, we cannot assume that the Grasslanders were involved. We have no-"

"I agree whole heartedly Milady," Vash Qorbin, who had been loitering in the background, spoke cutting Princess Doorna off mid sentence. The Princess was able to hide her annoyance with the interruption, barely. "It could have been anyone. The Grasslanders certainly have motive. But, there is no precedence for such an act from them. There are small groups of City Dwellers, disenchanted and misguided, member of our society who may have acted out. Or perhaps," Qorbin paused, rounding on the Jedi, "it was some who are...displeased with the honorable Jedi's presence here at these talks."

The King looked up at Qorbin surprised, "The Jedi? Abrole's relations with the Republic and the Jedi has always been exemplary."

"Yes your Majesty, but there are those who would the Jedi's participation in these negotiations. Negotiations that have been controlled only by native Abroleans for centuries."

Qui-Gon watched Qorbin carefully. This was not the first time he had questioned the advisor's motives and he had a feeling it would not be the last. If anything, Advisor Qorbin certainly felt threatened by the presence of the Jedi. A longer than comfortable silence descended on the small group. Qui-Gon waited for Padawan Novar to take the control back. King Doorna appeared to be giving far too much thought to Qorbin's ill-founded speculations. Unable to wait any longer, Qui-Gon entered the conversation.

"Anything is possible, but I do not believe we have enough evidence to blame anyone just yet."

"What would you suggest Master Jedi," King Doorna asked, looking past Qorbin.

"It would be wise to continue the negotiations as planned tomorrow. The objective of the bombing was to cause mayhem and mistrust. Postponing, even for a day, could make the discussions more difficult."

"And we are to just forget the death that the House of Doorna has suffered this evening?"

Qui-Gon looked at Princess Doorna, put slightly off balance at the amount of anger emanating through the Force. Anger that was aimed directly at him. Advisor Qorbin moved behind the Princess, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Madame Bailo's death is regrettable, but it should not endanger peace between yourselves and the Grasslanders."

"So, we are not to acknowledge it? I admit I'm surprised you even knew her name Master Jedi, as it seems the loss of her life means so very little to you." Princess Doorna leaned towards Qui-Gon, causing Qorbin's hand to slip of it's previous perch.

Qui-Gon resisted the urge to respond with his own anger. Distantly, he was stunned at how quick she was able to get under his skin. "A Jedi laments every loss of life, Milady, but it is foolish to endanger the lives of a whole people because of the loss of one."

"I agree with Jedi," The King said, ending the confrontation. "Tomorrow, we will begin the talks as scheduled. The representatives have already assembled in the capital and the damage to the palace will not be an imposition. I suggest we all retire for the evening." King Doorna looked exhausted.

The Jedi stood and bowed to the royal family. Qui-Gon, wishing to avoid the constant escort, exited quickly before one could be assigned to them. Princess Doorna continued to stare icily at Qui-Gon until he passed out of the room.

They took a small detour around the damaged corridor. Terral was the first to break the silence, "I should have been aware of what was coming."

"There is nothing you can do about it now. Concentrate on tomorrow and on the negotiations."

While what he said was true, he knew it was too harsh as soon as the words left his mouth. One glance at Terral's features confirmed his suspicions. Qui-Gon sighed inwardly. He longed for the ability to dispense advise and criticism with ease. He knew that it would come as he grew more comfortable in his relatively new role as a Knight, but it did not make situations like this any less disconcerting.

He thought for a moment and then continued, "You still have much to experience and much to learn young one. And you will continue to learn long after you have taken the trials. No Jedi is able interpret every whisper that comes from the Force."

They stopped in front of the doors to their rooms and Qui-Gon placed a hand on her shoulder, "We cannot save everyone."

Terral smiled weakly at him, "That doesn't make it any easier."

Qui-Gon sighed, "I know. I know."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, hey, hey! Two updates in two days! I'm excited. Please Read and Review if you've made it this far, it'd make this authors day/night!

* * *

Qui-Gon let himself slip deeper into the welcoming folds of the Force. He sat, legs crossed, shaded by an exquisitely ancient willow tree he had found in the sprawling palace gardens. The spot had quickly become his favorite place to meditate. Under the tree's honey-yellow leaves, Qui-Gon found a little peace.

Four days had passed since the beginning of the mediations and every meeting had passed without incident. The Jedi Knight had decided to stay for the first morning and afternoon sessions, just in case. But, his caution had proven unnecessary. There had not been even the slightest disturbance in the Force since their first night on Abrole. Unfortunately, the lack of activity left Qui-Gon wondering what the bombing meant.

Terral had pulled herself together and held her own among the bickering politicians. Qui-Gon continued with the Council's initial plan, allowing Terral to function on her own as much as possible. Voting was completed in the mornings and the afternoons were spent debating countless issues. Qui-Gon would attend only the start of day voting sessions. The padawan had not needed him once and overall everything was going well.

Surprisingly, everyone seemed to be behaving themselves. The Jedi had been called here in the hope of finally putting an end to these negotations. He was starting to think that this could be one of those rare occasions when a world's legislators actually put their people's well-being before their own.

Qui-Gon, for his part, was fully enjoying his time away. It had been over two years since he'd had a sabbatical. He loved being a Jedi and could not imagine doing anything else with his life. Even so, he always relished any time he had to recharge and refocus.

While he had a handle on the recharging part, his focus was harder to hold during his long, afternoon mediations. The knight had only encountered one other person wandering the gardens, which proved to be one too many. Princess Kayda Doorna seemed to have an affinity for walking. At first, she had been unaware that there was another individual enjoying the palace yards. Once she became aware of his presence, Qui-Gon felt her extreme discomfort. The first day she had left immediately.

But, she came back the next two afternoons. He sensed contradictory emotions rolling off of her both days. She was bent on standing her ground, not allowing his presence to keep her from her walks. She wanted to confront him, but never came close enough. The Princess varied wildly between curiosity, anger and indignation. It seemed she was as undecided about him and he was her.

As if his thoughts had called her, Princess Doorna emerged from the palace veranda. He felt her enter the garden. He could already tell that this day was different. Qui-Gon could sense her marching towards him purposefully. She made it half way down the path towards the tree he sat under and stopped. He sensed her hesitation. Qui-Gon opened his eyes slightly to watch her. The Princess turned around as if to leave, but paused. He watched her take a deep breath and turn back around. Qui-Gon closed his eyes all the way again, allowing the situation to play out.

"I'm sorry," Princess Doorna said quickly once she had reached him. Again a surprise. Qui-Gon would have never thought that would be her first words to him, but they did seem to be sincere. Though, he imagined that the phrase tasted rather sour to it's speaker.

"There is nothing to be sorry for Milady."

"Please do not dismiss me Master Jedi."

Qui-Gon opened his eyes and looked at her. While his comment had not been snide, it was clear she took it that way. Even though she was royal, she was still female, making her opinions less important. Which, in turn, made the Princess very sensitive to being wrote off. She stood over him, hip out and arms crossed. She was not angry, only slightly irked. At least that was progress.

"I did not intend to, Milady."

The Princess looked at him a moment longer, appraisingly, "I know. I apologize," She paused, "Again." She shook her head at herself, uncrossing her arms. Qui-Gon had to smile at her. The Princess returned the smile only slightly. For the first time, he became aware of the grief that lurked in her features.

"You were close to Madame Bailo."

The statement seemed to startle Princess Doorna, but she recovered quickly. "Yes. I grew up with Channa. Madame Bailo, I mean. Along with Madame Thelcar, they had both been assigned to me since my birth."

He now knew why she had been so incredibly angry with him the previous evening. "I am sorry if it appeared I was disregarding your grief that night, Milady. I only wished to keep the situation from escalating and causing more harm."

"I know that Master Jedi. I acted inappropriately," she rolled her eyes at him, "but please, stop calling me Milady."

Qui-Gon smiled, "What would you prefer?"

"Kayda will be fine. At least in informal settings. It might cause a minor commotion in front of more traditional company," she made a face, causing Qui-Gon to think that she had experienced such an uproar before.

"Alright Kayda, if you will do me the honor of referring to me as Qui-Gon. I am not yet a Jedi Master, far from it in fact."

Kayda smiled fully at that, "I'm not surprised. You do not act like a Jedi Master."

"And you know how a Master would behave?" Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow at her. Kayda only continued to smile. She cocked her head to the side. She almost seemed to be sizing him up.

"Would you care to join me on my walk, Qui-Gon?"

He unfolded his limbs and stood in one, smooth movement, "Lead the way."


	6. Chapter 6

The middle section in italics is a flashback/memory, just so there is no confusion. :) Special thanks goes to Cecily for dropping a few words in the review box! Thanks to everyone who has read this story. Sorry if anyone got alerted a few more times than necessary on this chapter. It took a few tries to get it to upload right for some reason. As always, reviews does an author good!

* * *

Days passed and the negotiations continued. Less than a standard week in, a stalemate occurred involving disputed boarder lines just outside the northern quadrant of the capital city. The unexpected difficulty was good experience for Terral and she was not disappointing Qui-Gon. She navigated the issues with delicate ease and had been able to keep the debates moving in a constructive direction. He hoped that there would be a vote soon and the mediations could be wrapped up within the next week.

Qui-Gon sat under his favorite tree, the sunlight slowly warming him. Today, like so many other times the past few days, he only appeared to be meditating. Kayda would be arriving shortly. He had come to look forward to their daily walks. Interestingly, Advisor Qorbin had appeared the last two afternoons, attempting to remove the Princess from Qui-Gon's company. Kayda deflected him every time.

The young Jedi Knight fought the urge to fidget as he waited. Qui-Gon enjoyed talking with her. It seemed that they had discussed anything and everything over the last few days, both trivial and serious. Debates had been heated, but their conversations mostly fluctuated between comfortable exchanges and friendly banter.

They spoke of their childhoods, home worlds and even who they favored in the Corellian Duodecathalon. They had met to watch the final stages on the holonet the previous night. Both of their favorites failed to even place in the top ten. Never the less, Kayda's athlete had come in before Qui-Gon's; a fact that amused the Princess to no end. While he had taken pleasure in all of there talks, the most interesting conversation, had been about Qui-Gon's life as a Jedi. Qui-Gon had wondered about that particular conversation, but eventually chalked it up to curiosity on Kayda's part.

* * *

_"Do you enjoy being a Jedi?" Kayda asked suddenly. Qui-Gon was not shocked by the question. Most civilians did not understand the Jedi way of life._

_"I do. I able to help those who are unable to help themselves. I serve people of the Republic and that is very fulfilling."_

_"There's nothing else you would rather be doing?" Qui-Gon glanced at her, then grinned._

_"Well, not all of us can find such rewarding careers as rulers of planets," Kayda tried to shove him as Qui-Gon laughed._

_"I'm being serious."_

_He thought for a moment, "What would you have me say? I was brought to the Temple as a baby, I do not remember anything else. I was raised to be a Jedi. I could have choose to leave and make my own life, but I wasn't called to do that. I always knew I would be a knight."_

_"It must be nice having some invisible force tell you what to do, when to do it and what will happen," Kayda said, stopping to admire a beautiful, purple flower._

"Yes, it must be. I would love to know what that's like," Qui-Gon said dryly, snorting slightly.

_Kayda laughed, "I know, I know. You're not as infallible as you seem to be." He watched a shadow cross her face. It was there only for a moment. A twinge of grief. She had first hand experience with a Jedi's ability to make errors. She still grieved for Madame Bailo, but it lessened factionally as the days passed. They walked some ways quietly._

_"But, don't you miss having a family? Don't you wish you had a family?"_

_"The Jedi are my family," Qui-Gon answered quietly. His answer was automatic. It was true and he did feel that way. On the other hand, Kayda was hitting uncomfortably close to something Qui-Gon had fought against ever since he was a young initiate. Attachments. Master Dooku had always been quick to point out this flaw in Qui-Gon. His Master had considered it a waste of time and a major failing. Qui-Gon, on the other hand, was not so sure._

_At least ten minutes had passed since they last spoke and he was astonished that Kayda was leaving that answer alone. He tried and failed to read her expression. She seemed to be contemplating his response more than any of the other things he had said. After that, they had not spoke again about the Jedi._

_

* * *

_

He looked at the sky. The sun was much higher than it normally was when Kayda made her way into the gardens. She came almost the same time everyday. The Jedi was preparing to go look for the Princess when suddenly there was movement at the door leading to the gardens. Qui-Gon watched as Advisor Qorbin walked briskly down the path.

Qorbin stopped some distance away and motioned towards him, "Come with me." Qui-Gon stood and quickly followed the man back into the palace.

* * *

"When was the last time anyone saw her?"

"Last night. She did not come down to breakfast this morning, but that is hardly unusual. The Princess keeps unconventional hours," Qorbin said as he paced between where Qui-Gon stood and the King sat. Advisor Qorbin had led him into the elaborately decorated throne room. Everything was gilded. There were statues of famous Abroleans. As it was in the corridors, there were even more portraits depicting important achievements and events in the planet's history. The room was easily the most ornate Qui-Gon had ever stepped foot in.

If it was possible, the King appeared to look even more haggard than the first night Qui-Gon had met him. While he was sure King Doorna was worried for his daughter, he was currently more concerned with the survival of the monarchy.

"Master Jedi, we must retrieve my daughter. Thus far, my son and his wife have not yet been able to produce an heir to the throne. I may not wish to acknowledge it, but there remains a great possibility that they may never bear a child. Unfortunately, that would leave only Princess Doorna to rule and pass on the sovereignty to her future children," the old man finished, looking at the Jedi as though he held all his hopes and dreams in the palm of his hand. Perhaps it was only that Qui-Gon hoped the King was worried for his daughter's well-being.

Qui-Gon nodded, "I will do what I can, your Highness. I feel it would be best to keep this quiet and to continue your negotiations with the Grasslanders. The less attention drawn, the easier it will be to find her."

"I agree with the Jedi, your Majesty." This was the first time Qorbin had ever agreed with anything Qui-Gon had said. A fact that greatly disturbed him.

"I will leave immediately. Padawan Novar will stay in my stead and continue to oversee events here."

"Thank you, Master Jedi," King Doorna said, seeming to relax slightly. Qui-Gon bowed to the King and exited the throne room. Advisor Qorbin followed him out and spoke once they had cleared the room.

"Our security team has been working all morning on any possible leads. Their intelligence points to an extremist core of Grasslanders located in the northern quadrant some miles outside the city. We have eyewitnesses who saw a group of men leaving the city through the north gate very early this morning. They were carrying something. That is all we have to go on so far."

Qui-Gon had a feeling he knew what they were carrying, "Then that will be where I start."


	7. Chapter 7

I think there should be about five chapters left after this one, so we're getting close to the end of my first attempt at fanfiction! Woot! So, if you've made it this far, thanks and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

It turned out that the security team's intelligence had been correct. Qui-Gon made his way out of the city and through of open areas interspersed with tiny, but dense clusters of trees. After two days of circuitous routes designed to deter anyone from tracking him, Qui-Gon finally ran across a bunker built into one of the many small, rolling hills. Kayda was in there. He had grown accustomed to her presence in the Force and he could feel her close by.

Qui-Gon found cover in some brush, approximately two kilometers from the front door of the bunker. And, there he had stayed through the evening and the following day, waiting and watching. There appeared to be only five men who went in and out interchangeably and Qui-Gon could not imagine that it was possible to fit many more individuals underground. The bunker appeared to be very haphazard construction.

Oddly, all five men left once a day for almost an hour, with three returning a little less than an hour later. It could perhaps be throw suspicion off them in the capital. Each could be reporting to work duty or having dinner with family, all done to avoid drawing attention to their whereabouts. Perhaps. Qui-Gon wanted to believe, but he had the distinct feeling that he was about to walk into a trap.

As early evening drew nearer, the five kidnappers appeared. Qui-Gon waited until the men where completely out of sight, then made his move. He used the Force to cover the distance quickly, making it to the doorway in a matter of minutes. There were no other presences near, save for Kayda. He focused on the locking mechanism. It was an older model. He popped open the control panel and it took only disconnecting and reconnecting a few wires and the door slide aside. Qui-Gon vaguely thought that this had been far too easy, but the Force was only whispering, advising him to be cautious. He did not sense any danger.

Closing the door behind him, the Knight found himself in the dark. The corridor before him was pitch black. Qui-Gon closed his eyes, willing his sight to see more than it would otherwise. Moments ticked by and when he looked around again, he found he could easily see where he was going. The bunker was much smaller than he anticipated and appeared to be the exact size of the small hill. He had been prepared for it to slope down underground.

Qui-Gon strolled quickly down the short corridor. It ended in a left turn. Rounding the corner, he knew Kayda was at the very end of this hall. Qui-Gon ran to the door and, after hot wiring another control panel, he was able to open the door. He stepped through and saw nothing. He did not understand, he could feel Kayda presence filling the whole room. He made his way to the far side of the room, where an empty cot was pushed up against a cold, metal wall. Nothing, except...

A sudden flare in the Force and Qui-Gon ducked, something clanging hard against the wall behind him. His hand flew to his forehead as he felt blood ooze around his fingers. "By the Force, what was that about?" he spat, anger twinging his words.

"Oh," Kayda managed, emerging from the corner she had been hiding in. She was wielding what looked to be a dinner fork.

"Are you going to fork me to death now?" Qui-Gon asked wryly. Kayda dropped her makeshift weapon and moved toward him.

"Are you alright?" they both asked simultaneously.

Qui-Gon grinned at her, "I'll live. But, if you're not hurt we need to be moving." Kayda nodded at him. He took that to mean that she was OK. Grabbing her hand, he led her from the cell and ran back the way he had come. They had almost made it to the door when he sensed danger. Qui-Gon skidded to a halt, Kayda banging hard into his side.

"What's-" Qui-Gon held up his hand, silencing her. He moved forward and placed his palm on the door, closing his eyes. Not only were the original men back, but they had brought reinforcements. They had known he was here, though how they knew was a question he would have to answer at another time. He couldn't be sure, but he felt a group of at least twenty was quickly bearing down on them. And in this bunker, they were as good as dead.

A flash of green light and the locking mechanism was fried. That would at least by them some time. He knew, as did their attackers, that this was the only entrance or exit to the structure. He turned and looked at Kayda.

"Got a Plan B?" she asked, head cocked to the side. Qui-Gon's mind was racing, shifting through a thousand possibilities in a matter of seconds.

"Come on," he said. The pair sprinted back to Kayda's cell.

"Close the door." Kayda flung the heavy door shut. Imagining the layout of the bunker, Qui-Gon moved to the wall that would exit directly opposite where the entrance was located. He unclipped his lightsaber from his belt and paused. He looked at Kayda for a long moment.

"My old Master once tried this. It worked for him, but I don't-"

Kayda waved him off and shrugged, "I asked if there was a Plan B."

"Tell me if you hear them coming," Qui-Gon said. Turning and digging his lightsaber deep into the wall, he began cutting, hoping he was right about the size of this place. Minutes passed as metal melted yielding slowly but surely. Qui-Gon rotated the hilt back and forth, trying to drag it through the steel and dirt faster.

"I hear something," Kayda whispered, " I think they're trying to get through." Qui-Gon grimaced. He was only a little over halfway there. Sweat intermixed with blood, his wound still seeping. He pushed harder, desperately trying to will the saber through. He just needed a big enough hole for both of them to slide out...

"It's getting louder out there."

Qui-Gon ignored her. He was close now. He only needed a minute more.

"Qui-Gon..."

"I know, I know!" His muscles where burning. After days of traveling, waiting, extensive use of the Force and little sleep or nourishment, Qui-Gon was getting close to his limit.

"I think their in!" Kayda called as Qui-Gon finished cutting the wall out. Lightsaber still in hand, he used to Force to knock out the piece he cut, sending it flying. Sunlight streamed in, almost blinding them.

"Get over here!" He yelled. Kayda ran to him and he helped her through. Once she was clear, Qui-Gon dived through after her, rolling up into a standing position. He looked around. There was no one in sight, but the din inside the bunker was getting louder.

"Let's go," he said, gently pulling her along side him as he began to run. They sprinted towards the first forest they could reach. They were heading away from the city, much to Qui-Gon's chagrin. But, he needed to find them cover and he needed to find it fast. He scanned the dense woods for any sign of shelter. Precious minutes passed and while he knew they were not in immediate danger, their pursuers would be hunting for them. Finally, he noticed a dip on the horizon.

A valley was directly ahead of them. A valley that appeared to have multiple holes dug into the sides. Kayda told him this place had been a sacred burial ground centuries ago that had long since been excavated. It would have to do.

Qui-Gon allowed the Force to lead him. He helped Kayda into one of the entrances. It was far bigger than it appeared to be on the outside and the pair moved to the very back. They could still see the entrance, but they would not be seen from the outside. Both collapsed on the ground panting. Qui-Gon felt dizzy. He slowly became aware of Kayda messing with something on his belt. He tried to sit up, but she pushed him back down.

"Do you have any kind of medical supplies on you?'

Qui-Gon pointed to a pouch that contained only some bandages and a small amount of antiseptic. He felt her wiping his face gently. It felt nice until...

"Ouch!" he gasped.

"I have to get this clean. Who knew Jedi were such whiners," Kayda said. She pushed him down once more, continuing to clean his cut.

She tossed the used supplies to the side, "All done."

"Thank you," Qui-Gon replied, sleepily. He no longer felt sick, but his body was beyond fatigued.

"You need to rest. You look exhausted." He shook his head at her. He needed to be awake in case they were followed.

Almost as though she could read his mind, "I will keep watch. You sleep. I'll wake you if you're needed."

He knew had a retort or some kind, but he could not remember what it was.


	8. Chapter 8

The first thing Qui-Gon noticed when he opened his eyes was how dim the light had gotten outside. He gently flexed this muscles, taking stock of his body. He felt much better.

"Well, look who finally decided to wake up," Kayda was sitting close by, leaning against one of the cave walls.

Qui-Gon sat up slowly, "Have you seen anyone?"

"I let you sleep didn't I?" She grinned at him as he rolled his eyes. He reached for the Force. There was no warning and no one near that he could sense. All was well for now.

"I brought in some wood. It gets cool at night, I thought we might need it," she said, gesturing at the firewood.

"That's good. It is too late for us to start back today. We will have to wait until morning." Qui-Gon reached into one of the pouches attached to his belt, "Ration bar?" Kayda made a face but took it. They ate in relative silence, sharing sips from Qui-Gon's canteen. After, he busied himself with making a small fire.

By the time Qui-Gon had finished, the sun had already gone down. Standing from where he had been kneeling in front of the flames, he moved off to the side and sat down next to Kayda.

"How long should it take to get back?" she asked.

"We could probably back by the end of the day tomorrow if we start early. It would be best to get back as quick as possible," she nodded and they both settled into a comfortable silence.

The fire crackled as Qui-Gon watched the shadows play over the walls. While the flames were helping to ward of the chill in the air, it was slowly getting cooler. He glanced at Kayda. She sat cross-legged with her arms folded across her chest. She was wearing what she'd had one when she was taken, a simple blouse and pants. Qui-Gon did not think the temperatures would get that low, it would still be chilly for her.

Qui-Gon scooted closer to Kayda, offering his arm. She moved over, leaning against him as he wrapped his arm and cloak around her. Qui-Gon sighed and contented himself with watching the fire burn. He listened to Kayda's slow, steady breathing. It was comfortable. He could not remember the last time he had been so at ease; the last time he felt so happy.

"I should probably clean that cut again," she said, shifting out from under his arm. Kayda picked up what was left of the medikit and kneeled in front of Qui-Gon. He thought distantly that she smelled like the flowers that filled the palace gardens. It seemed fitting for her. She poured antiseptic onto some gauze and began applying it onto his wound. Qui-Gon hissed as the gash began to burn.

"Sorry," Kayda whispered. Tossing the gauze off to the side, she blew gently on his forehead, taking the edge off. When she finished, she kissed his forehead lightly. Kayda sat back only slightly. She watched Qui-Gon for a few moments then leaned in a kissed his lips.

Her lips were soft against his rough, chapped ones. Qui-Gon kissed her back, pulling her closer to him. He felt like he was detached from his body, almost unsure of what was going on. He had never kissed anyone before. Jedi were not supposed to become attached to anyone or anything, making this a very rare occurrence, especially for Qui-Gon.

Jedi. As if the word jolted something in his brain, Qui-Gon pushed her back gently. He still held on to her waist. "Wait," he said roughly. He knew couldn't promise her anything. He couldn't love her; at least not the way she should be loved. The way she would want to be loved. "You... I can't..." He had told her this. She knew all of this.

She pressed one of her fingers to his lips. Kayda smiled at him, "It's alright, Qui-Gon. I know. I know what I'm doing." She kissed him again.

* * *

Qui-Gon was up before the sun rose as was his custom. He had always loved mornings. The crispness in the air and the promise that came with a brand new day. After covering Kayda with his robe, Qui-Gon walked to the front of the cave to watch the sunrise. He reached out to the Force and felt no danger nearby. He stretched, warming up his muscles and willing tight spots to relax. The sun broke over the horizon lighting the sky in beautiful blues, pinks and purples.

They would need to leave soon. Qui-Gon looked over his shoulder and smiled. Kayda had burrowed under his robe. All he could make out was some hair and a her right hand. He would let her sleep a little longer. Qui-Gon turned back around and sighed. He knew he was falling in love with this woman. He also knew that he was not supposed to be. But, as always, what he knew and what he felt were two very different things. Physical relationships were not forbidden to Jedi as long as they were able to keep their emotions in check. Qui-Gon had always known that he would not be able to keep his emotions seperate and he had been right.

He shook his head. There was nothing to be done about it right now. The sun had cleared the horizon line and was making its slow trek across the sky. Qui-Gon turned away from the cavern opening and began to prepare for the day. He packed up their belongings and went out to find water to fill his canteen. By the time he got back, Kayda was already awake and ready to go. She met him outside the cavern.

"Good morning," she said.

"Good morning," he said quietly. She tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and offered him a small smile. There was a few moments of silence. Neither knew exactly what to say.

"Well, shouldn't we be off?" Kayda said as she walked passed him. She began to walk away, stopped and looked around. She turned back to him and pointed to the right, "This way?"

Qui-Gon grinned.

* * *

They made good time and entered the city before dusk. Qui-Gon forced Kayda to wear his robe. She was lost in the material, but he still thought it would be better than having the Princess of Abrole walking around in plain sight. Once they reached the palace, they were escorted into a small room. Minutes later, Qorbin and Terral entered.

"The King thanks you for the safe return of his daughter Master Jedi," Qorbin said bowing to Qui-Gon. Qorbin turned to Kayda and continued, "Your father is sorry he could not be here to meet you. The King had an audience with the leaders of the Grasslanders. He asked that I take you too him as soon as you arrived. If you'll follow me, Milady, you can wait outside the throne room until they have finished." Kayda nodded to him. Qorbin walked toward the exit, but Kayda paused.

She caught Qui-Gon's gaze and held it for a moment. Her voice was formal, but the look in her eyes was not, "Thank you, Master Jedi."

"You're welcome, Milady," he bowed, never taking his eyes off her. With that, they both left. Terral stepped forward.

Qui-Gon looked at her and smiled, "How have the negotiations been proceeding?"

"Very well, Master. I believe it should wrap up in the next couple of days." Part of Qui-Gon was pleased that the mission was going so well, but another part of him was sadden by the thought of leaving so soon. His thoughts must have shown on his face, because Terral was looking at him oddly.

He rearranged his features and placing a hand on her shoulder said, "Excellent Terral. You have done well."

The Padawan nodded slightly, "Thank you, Master."

* * *

A light breeze blew through the leaves. Qui-Gon found himself sitting underneath his tree for the last time. They were to leave in a short while. It seemed the relationship between the Grasslanders and City Dwellers was stronger than ever and he had hope that this particular set of debates might keep the peace longer than the traditional decade or so. He was pleased that Terral had performed so well. Qui-Gon had contacted the Council the previous evening and they agreed that Terral was ready to take the Trials. He would be alone once again and he felt uneasy about it.

He knew that saying good-bye to Kayda was attributing to his edginess. He had not seen Kayda since their return to the palace, three days ago. Qui-Gon had made his way out to the gardens, leaving Terral to finish her packing. If he was going to see Kayda before he left, it would be here. Meditation proved elusive so, he leaned back against the rough bark and listened to the music of the garden around him. He did not have to wait long before she appeared, making her way toward him. She sat under the tree next to him. They were silent for awhile.

"I don't regret anything," Kayda started softly, "Do you?"

"No," Qui-Gon said simply. He looked at Kayda, trying to read her. He hoped that she was telling the truth. Kayda laid her head on his shoulder. She took hold of his hand and squeezed. He squeezed back.

* * *

Kayda not come to the landing platform to see them off. The King, Advisor Qorbin and an assembled group of both Grasslanders and City Dwellers were there to say good-bye to the Jedi. Qui-Gon now found himself sitting in the cockpit, with Terral at the controls. The Jedi had already left the planet's atmosphere and were preparing to make the jump to hyperspace. They would be back at the Temple in less than a standard day.

"We are to meet with the Council as soon as we return to Coruscant. I will leave the majority of the report to you since the majority of the mission was in your control," Qui-Gon said, glancing at the young Jedi beside him.

"Yes Master."

"You have done well Padawan Novar. The Council has decided that it is time for you to take your Trials and become a Knight. They deem you worthy," Qui-Gon paused a moment before continuing, "as do I."

The Padawan seemed to be unable to respond and simply nodded at Qui-Gon while she stared resolutely out the viewport. He smiled to himself. Settling back into his chair, he allowed himself one last glance at Abrole before they made the jump into hyperspace.


	9. Chapter 9

So, just to update the disclaimer, I own nothing that's from Star Wars books or movies. It's all from Mr. Lucas. Also, in this particular chapter, I take a bit from the Jedi Apprentice series and tweak it a bit. So, if you've read those books you'll see it. In which case, I don't own that idea either. Alas. Thanks to everyone who has read this story. Please Read and Review! :)

* * *

"A mission for you I have. Requested your presence is on Abrole. Specific were they. King Doorna has died. His son, Prince Broca, the new king will he be."

Qui-Gon nodded to the small Jedi Master, "I understand, Master."

"Sorry I am that cut short your trip is young one." Yoda paused before he continued, "Leave tomorrow morning you will. May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you my Master."

* * *

Hours later, Qui-Gon was laying in the grass admiring the starlight far above him. After Yoda's news, he had readied himself for his abrupt departure. His minimal belongings were packed and he said his goodbyes. After, Qui-Gon made his way down to his favorite spot, as he always did before leaving this place. It was behind the Jinn homestead, located far into the dense woods. In the forest was a small clearing where a section of the River of Light flowed, one of the most recognizable characteristics of his birth planet. He had never referred to this place as his home planet. The Temple was his home. This place held nominal connection to him. Only the ghost of relationships that began but never matured.

But this place, next to his beloved river, he would be forever connected to. On the very few times he had been sent to spend a few days with his biological family, he had always come here. It was a haven against any uncomfortable moments or embarrassing breaches of protocol that only someone who grew up among relatives would know.

This visit had been different. This time Qui-Gon had returned to bury his mother. His last biological parent. His father had died when he was four or five, long before his first visit. It was odd. He felt grief, but not the grief of a son. He supposed he had loved her after a fashion, the connection just was not that deep. Compared to Qui-Gon, she had been a ridiculously small woman. He had dwarfed her already when he first met her as a teenager. Quick to laugh and extraordinarily generous, she had been a wonderful woman.

His uncle would be keeping the homestead, which rested next to his own farm. He had told Qui-Gon he was welcome to come back anytime. Most of the other items in the home had been bequeathed to numerous nieces, nephews and friends. He took only a few trinkets with him. One was a locket that his mother had always wore when he saw her. He had tried to open it, but it seemed to be broke. He also took a few of what he knew to be his father's books and two tea cups. One was his mother's and the other was the one he had always preferred on his rare visits. Tea before bed was something they had done together and was an activity that Qui-Gon still enjoyed when he was able.

The dark river babbled and gurgled softly to him as he listened to the other sounds of the forest surrounding him. He would be awake all night, waiting for the first rays of daybreak to kiss the surface of the water. It was magical. It was almost as if the sunlight set the river on fire. The river appeared to be lit from beneath on sunny days, until darkness descended once again, claiming the light for itself until morning.

Qui-Gon was unsure how he felt about his return to Abrole. It had been almost a year to the day. When he thought of Abrole he thought of his former padawan. Terral Novar had taken her trials upon their return to the Temple and Qui-Gon had overseen her knighting ceremony. He was happy for her, but he suspected that he did not feel the abundant amount of pride that most masters felt when their padawans were promoted.

After all, their relationship had been brief. It was a means to an end. The honor should have belonged to Terral's fallen Master and Qui-Gon had been acutely aware of that. From what he heard, Terral was quickly becoming a fine Jedi Knight. There would be other padawans. Young lives that he choose to lead and nurture. And on those knighting days, Qui-Gon knew that he would feel that masterly pride he had missed with Terral.

Qui-Gon shifted slightly in the grass. Daylight was running up on him quickly. The thought of Abrole brought only one other important memory to his mind. "Kayda," he said to himself quietly. Qui-Gon smiled remembering the fiery Princess.

He had only thought of her sporadically since he last left Abrole, in an attempt to lessen the feelings he had for her. He thought he had been mildly successful. While he would be glad to see her, Qui-Gon was concerned that their shared past, though however brief, may be problematic. He had no idea how Kayda had come to view those days they had spent together. The Force told him that nothing he had done had been a mistake those two weeks, but he doubted that even the Force would convince Kayda of that if she believed otherwise.

Time was growing short and daybreak was only minutes away. Qui-Gon released his concerns and doubts into the Force, resolving to let events unfold as they would. He sat up, awaiting those beams of sunlight. Slowly a golden-yellow glow broke over the horizon. The rays of light crept across the River of Light, setting it ablaze. A line drew ever closer to where Qui-Gon sat. One side still belonging to the dark, the light battling it back gaining ground as every second passed.

The yellow beams had almost reached him when Qui-Gon looked at the stream directly in front of him. Something was gleaming just below the surface as light just began to touch it. It was just the smallest hint of red amid the still dark depths. Qui-Gon reached his hand in the shallow end of the river and pulled out a small, black stone. As he held it in his hand, the sunlight brushed against the surface, illuminating the rock and showing the hidden streaks of red. Qui-Gon gently enveloped the cool stone with his fingers. Almost immediately, the rock became warm. He smiled down at the pebble in his large hand. The stone was Force-sensitive.

Closing his fingers completely around rock and looked up. The sky was alight in a beautiful array of yellows and oranges. The River of Light was shining brightly as far as the eye could see.

* * *

Qui-Gon stepped off the palace's private landing platform. Everything looked much the same to the Jedi Knight. The only difference was faces there to greet him. Two men stood waiting as Qui-Gon walked towards them. One was Advisor Qorbin, who looked even less pleased to see the Jedi as he had the first time. The other appeared to be the new King, the former Prince Broca Doorna. He had much the same features as his father. He was not much shorter than Qui-Gon and had warm, dark eyes. His short brown hair blew in the light breeze.

The soon-to-be King smiled at Qui-Gon, "We are glad to welcome you back to Abrole Master Jedi. Both my sister and my father told me much about your last visit to our planet."

Qui-Gon bowed to him. "Thank you your Highness."

"I must admit, we are surprised to see you here," the Doorna continued.

"Did you not send a request to the Jedi Council for my presence?" Qui-Gon asked, confused.

Doorna smiled, but shook his head, "No, I did not. But I must admit I am glad to see you. It will be good, I think, to have a Jedi at the crowning ceremony tomorrow. Just that extra level of security. Though, I do not foresee any problems."

Qui-Gon nodded. He was disturbed by the news. Who could have sent for him?

"Please follow me," Doorna said, leading the way into the palace. Qui-Gon fell in step next to him, with Qorbin behind them. He was surprisingly silent, Qui-Gon noted.

"I was sorry to hear of the passing of your father. He was a very good man."

Doorna sighed, "Yes, he was. But, he is at peace now," he smiled, "My wife and I were able to give him the gift of seeing the next heir to the throne before he passed. It was such a relief to him. I know it weighed heavily on his mind in his later years."

Qui-Gon nodded, remembering how fixated the old King had been on preserving the royal lineage. "And how is your sister, Princess Kayda?"

Doorna faltered. He paused for a moment then said, "I'm sorry to say, Master Jedi, but my sister died three months ago."


	10. Chapter 10

This update is a bit short, but I should have another one up in the next few days. :)

* * *

Two days had passed excruciatingly slow for Qui-Gon. All the pomp and circumstance surrounding the many ceremonies had gone on without incidence and Abrole now had a new King. Still, something was wrong. He felt like he was weighed down. He grieved the loss of Kayda. The Force sometimes called people much sooner than those left behind deem acceptable and Qui-Gon knew this.

But, whatever had befell Kayda, it was anything but natural. There was darkness here. He had tried to find out more about what had happened, but he had gained very little knowledge. There had been nothing wrong with Kayda in the days prior to her death. She had no known illnesses and no injuries. Qui-Gon paced around his quarters long after dusk faded into night. He had began packing, but stopped halfway through.

He was scheduled to return to Coruscant in less than 24 hours. There would soon be another mission to tend to and Qui-Gon knew he could not stay on Abrole to investigate. He had no evidence of any wrongdoing. A knock at the door stopped the Knight's pacing. Qui-Gon stared at the door. It was far too late for visitors. Crossing the room, he opened the door.

"Madame Thelcar," he said in greeting, surprised. This was the first he had seen of the old woman he had saved during his last mission to Abrole.

She ignored his greeting, "Forgive me for dispensing with the pleasantries Master Jedi, but time is short. I must ask you to come with me. It is not safe to speak here." As if to emphasize her point, she glanced around the hall.

"Lead the way," Qui-Gon said, following her out the door, closing it softly. Kayda had spoke often of this woman. Madame Thelcar had practically raised her. If anyone knew more about what had happened, it would be her. He followed her down the dimly lit hallways, stopping only when they reached an elaborately decorated tapestry. Madame Thelcar pushed it aside, revealing a doorway. They passed through and began descending down a well-wore spiral staircase.

"I regret the secrecy Master Jedi, but it must be so. This is far too important to be left to chance," she said through increasingly ragged breath. It crossed Qui-Gon's mind to suggest slowing down their progress, but thought better of it. Whatever this was, it was obviously a pressing matter to Madame Thelcar. They stepped off the staircase and began down a long, stone corridor. It was very close quarters and Qui-Gon had to bow his head in order to move unimpeded.

Silence filled the space around them as Qui-Gon grew more restless. They made a tight corner and continued. "Might I ask where you are leading me?" Qui-Gon asked, a shade agitated.

"And I was always told the Jedi were a study in patience," Madame Thelcar replied. He couldn't help but smile at the reproach. The woman sighed heavily and slowed her pace. The corridor emptied to a long hallway. Madame Thelcar took a right as Qui-Gon followed. He thought he could see he faintest of lights flickering in the distance. "You were right to question Master Jedi. I knew that child from the time she was born. I knew every bump and scrape. Every illness. She was fine when I left her that day..." She trailed off. Her grief ran deep. Qui-Gon could read it in every line of her body.

They drew closer to the light at the end of the hall and Qui-Gon kept his gaze on it, "What happened to Kayda, Madame Thelcar?"

The old woman began to speak, but seemed to be lost somewhere in the past. "She hid it for months. She became reclusive, only leaving her suite when absolutely necessary. But, the child could never could hide anything from me. Not for long, anyways."

As they neared the doorway, Qui-Gon became aware of another presence in the Force. It seemed familiar to him. Someone else was down here with them. Madame Thelcar hobbled over the entrance and Qui-Gon followed. He stepped over the threshold, completely unprepared for the sight before him.


	11. Chapter 11

Here's another chapter! Thanks for the review Little Obi Wan Kenobi! And to you I say, your favorite Jedi will be making an appearance. :) Not sure how this chapter turned out, hopefully OK. Hopefully, you all enjoy. Please, please, please read and review!

* * *

"The child was born a little more than three months ago." Madame Thelcar crossed the room to a makeshift cradle, where the infant slept. The woman brushed the child's cheek lightly with one gnarled finger. "I found out only a few months before the birth and convinced Kayda to tell her father. She was not married, was not promised to anyone. He would have had all the reason in the world to be upset with his daughter. But, as it turned out, the King was more pleased than disappointed."

She tucked the blankets tighter around the baby and sat down in a chair next to the crib. "It would no longer matter if the Prince produced an heir. The crown has always passed to the first heir born in the following generation, no matter the circumstance. We did not know then that the Prince's wife was with child. No one knew until two weeks prior to Kayda's delivery."

"After Kayda delivered this little bundle," the old woman smiled down at the baby, "she had been fine. The King had fallen ill days before the birth. He would never meet either of his grandchildren. Besides myself, only Advisor Qorbin and the medical droid went in and out of Kayda's room. When I retired for the evening, Kayda was still healthy. She was tired, but happy. But, by the next morning, she was gone," she sighed before continuing, "The King had decided to make an announcement after Kayda's baby was born. I suppose he wanted the emphasis to be the baby, not the fact that she was still unmarried." Madame Thelcar trailed off, miserably.

Qui-Gon stood in the doorway, unable to enter further. He could not tear his eyes away from the infant. "Did Kayda tell you who the father was?" he asked quietly.

Madame Thelcar shook her head, "No. She never would say, so I stopped asking." It was silent for awhile, both lost in their own thoughts.

All Jedi initiates were given a full medical examination when they arrived at the Temple on Coruscant. It was the start of a data file that would follow them throughout their careers. These files also included holo pictures that were updated frequently, in the event that the initiate went missing or needed to be identified quickly by authorities outside the Temple.

Qui-Gon had glimpsed his file during one of his numerous stints in the Healer's. He had seen images of himself at almost every age. One picture showed a young padawan missing both his front teeth, which he had found rather humorous. There was even a holo picture of him has a baby. The tiny version of Qui-Gon Jinn had chubby cheeks and a full head of dark brown hair. Something must have tickled baby Qui-Gon, because he was laughing in the image.

He had not thought about those holo pictures until this moment. But, as he stared at the sleeping baby nestled in a bundle of blankets, he realized that this child looked just like him as an infant. "What," he paused, "What is her name?"

Madame Thelcar sighed and looked at the Jedi Knight, "She doesn't have one. Kayda never got the chance to name her."

Qui-Gon forced himself to continue. He had to focus. "Why did you hide her?" he asked, meeting the old woman's gaze for the first time.

The old woman was wringing her hands nervously, "I checked on them through the night and everything seemed fine. But, sometime in the early morning hours, Kayda passed. The baby was crying, almost as if she knew something was wrong. I knew that the child was not safe. I had to hide her. I couldn't bear to see her harmed like her mother."

"Do you know what happened to Kayda?"

Madame Thelcar's voice was shaky, "I passed Advisor Qorbin on my way to bed that evening. He said he had a message for Kayda from her father and would not be long. I should have known then. Advisor Qorbin always wanted control over all of them. And he had it over the King and Broca, but never Kayda. I have no proof Master Jedi, but I know he did something to my Kayda."

Qui-Gon thought he already knew the answer, but he asked anyway, "Why would he want to hurt either of them?"

"Because he had the most to lose. If Kayda was queen, she would never allow his underhanded dealings. He would loose all the power he held under the King and the power he will hold under our new King. The news of Prince Doorna's child gave Advisor Qorbin a potential foothold. Only Kayda and the baby stood in his way. Both easily dealt with since only two others beside the King knew of her pregnancy."

It made sense. He had felt shades of darkness emanating from the Advisor through the Force. He knew Qorbin to be very controlling. Qorbin had attempted to micromanage all aspects of Qui-Gon's last mission to Abrole. Qui-Gon regarded the old woman more closely, "You sent the transmission to the Jedi Council requesting my presence here."

She nodded, "Yes, I've hid her for months and have avoided Advisor Qorbin as much as I possibly could. But, I know that I cannot protect her much longer." Madame Thelcar looked back at the baby, "Kayda always spoke so highly of you. I did not know what else I could do. The Prince's crowning was the perfect opportunity to request a Jedi without raising too much suspicion," she paused, looking back at Qui-Gon,"You must take the child away from here, off planet. If she stays, Qorbin will find her and her fate will be the same as her mother's."

"And how am I to do that?" Qui-Gon asked, still trying to absorb all this new information. Madame Thelcar only offered him a small smile.

* * *

Qui-Gon soon found himself flying around his quarters, throwing his things in his bag. The baby lay on the bed. She almost seemed intrigued by the big Jedi as she watched him traverse the room. Madame Thelcar had deposited Qui-Gon and the child back in his room. She was signaling a transport that she had previously procured and was leaving a message of apology for the newly-crowned King of Abrole alerting him to an emergency that had called the Jedi away suddenly. It was still very early and the King would receive the message long after Qui-Gon had left. Madame Thelcar would be back in ten minutes to collect them.

It was a sound plan. The early hour would cover his exit and it was not unheard of for a Jedi to be called away early from a mission to attend to a more pressing matter. Qui-Gon was just closing his pack when he heard a knock at the door. Madame Thelcar was early. Qui-Gon went to open the door, but stopped suddenly.

A warning in the Force had stopped him. The second knock was followed by a voice, "Master Jedi? Might I speak with you?" It was Qorbin.


	12. Chapter 12

Just wanted to get this up and out of the way. The next update will be quite a bit longer I believe. :)

* * *

Qorbin continued to knock as Qui-Gon moved quickly. He swaddled the baby tighter in the blanket Madame Thelcar had wrapped her in and picked her up. Scanning the room, he strode over to the massive wood armoire on the opposite side of the bedchamber. "Stay quiet little one," he whispered to the baby. The little girl just looked at him. Qui-Gon placed her inside and closed the door. He paused for a moment, fretting about leaving the infant in the dark.

The moment passed and he turned away. Qui-Gon reached for the door knob, opening the door only slightly. "May I help you, Advisor Qorbin?"

"Might I come in Master Jedi? I would like a moment of your time."

Qui-Gon wanted to tell Qorbin where he could go, in no uncertain terms. He believed everything Madame Thelcar suspected of the man standing in before him. But, appearances had to be maintained. Despite every instinct in Qui-Gon screaming otherwise, he swung the door wide and granted the intruder entrance.

Qorbin's gaze swept the entire room, as if he expected the baby or Madame Thelcar to be sitting out in the open. Qui-Gon's heart was racing and the Jedi realized that he was afraid. The Advisor was drifting closer to the armoire as he surveyed the room. "Is there something you needed?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I was alerted to the message you sent to the King and I can see that indeed you are leaving," Qorbin said, his eyes resting on the travel bag laying on the bed.

The man had his back to the armoire now. Qui-Gon desperately wanted to get between Qorbin and the piece of furniture. He pushed down his emotions and forced his body to appear relaxed, "Unfortunately, I have been called away by the Jedi Council. I hope that you will relate my apologies to King Doorna."

Qui-Gon's eyes tracked Qorbin's movements has he began to slowly move around the room again. The tightness in his chest loosened a bit when he finally moved passed Qui-Gon in an attempt to peer into an adjacent room. Qui-Gon used the precious seconds to move to the end of the bed, near the armoire, pretending to check his bag.

"Is it normal for your Council to call Jedi away in the middle of a mission?"

Qobrin was watching him closely, "It is not unheard of and my mission here has already been completed." Qui-Gon met Qorbin's gaze. Moments passed as the two men stared at each other. Qui-Gon could feel the hatred radiating off of the man. Qorbin was feeling threatened and cornered. The young Knight knew that was a dangerous combination.

"Have you already arranged transportation Master Jedi?"

"I communicated with the someone stationed at the royal landing platform. My transport leaves in a matter of minutes," Qui-Gon lied quickly. He could hope that his last comment would be a cue for Qorbin to leave, but it would be for nothing. In a normal conversation, it would be a dismissal. This, however, was no ordinary conversation and the Advisor did not budge.

Qorbin was barely able to hide his contempt, "How fortunate you were able to raise someone at this late hour." The man paused and recomposed himself, "I would be honored to escort you to the platform Master Jedi."

"That won't be necessary. I-" Qui-Gon began, but Qorbin cut him off.

"It is no trouble," Qorbin said, smiling at the Jedi Knight. Qorbin moved towards the door and opened it. He turned back to Qui-Gon, waiting for him to follow.


	13. Chapter 13

Alright, so this was originally supposed to be one chapter, but I decided to split it up a bit. It turned out much longer than I was expecting. Enjoy and Please review!

* * *

"Advisor Qorbin?" a small, boy asked meekly. The youth was covered head to toe in what appeared to be flour.

Qorbin turned slightly. He still had an ingratiating smile on his face, but his voice betrayed his anger, "Can I help you?"

"Uh, we have a problem in the kitchens, sir," the boy said. Qui-Gon watched the boy wring the hem of his shirt nervously. His next words spilled out of his mouth, like water rushing over the edge of a waterfall, "The head chef and two of the sous chefs are ill, sir. There will be over one hundred people attending tomorrow and preparations for the farewell breakfast are only partly underway, sir."

Advisor Qorbin rounded on the young man. "And, how exactly is this my concern?" he questioned in a furious whisper.

The youth took a step back, his gaze immediately falling to the floor, "I-I was told to find you, sir. You t-told everyone that everything was to be perfect for tomorrow. And, no one knows what else to do." The boy seemed to be on the verge of tears.

Qorbin stood looking at the boy for a few moments. He was seething. Qui-Gon knew he was fighting his desire to make sure the Jedi left the planet and the necessity of keeping up appearances. The man turned back to Qui-Gon, an edge clearly visible in his eyes. "I'm afraid I will have to take my leave Master Jedi. I regret not being able to escort you to the platform. I will send up one of my servants to accompany you to your transport."

"That won't be necessary," Qui-Gon replied.

"I insist," Qorbin said fiercely, "I do hope we meet again."

Qui-Gon bowed to the man, "I'm sure we shall."

With that, Qorbin turned on his heel and stormed past the boy. Qui-Gon watched him leave and was considering how he could avoid the attendant that would be on their way to escort him, when he noticed the boy still standing in the door. The young man lingered only a moment. He stared intently at the Jedi Knight and mouthed the word, "Wait." He then turned and ran after Advisor Qorbin, leaving the doorway empty.

Wait? That was the last thing he needed to do! In most situations Qui-Gon Jinn was an infinitely patient man. But, that patience had been hard won and old habits died hard. More times than he'd care to admit, the young Knight found himself still fighting against his natural propensity for restlessness.

He closed the door harder than necessary and crossed back to the armoire. He opened it and was met with big brown eyes looking at him. If he thought it possible, he would say the little girl was giving him a look that said, "What took you so long?"

He smiled at her and lifted her out of the wardrobe, "You did excellent, little one." He had not heard one noise from the infant during his unfortunate conversation with Qorbin. The child's only answer was an attempt to grab his hair. "Ah, I'll have to remember to mind where your hands are."

Perhaps only a minute had passed since Qorbin had left when Qui-Gon heard a light knock. "Master Jedi!" he heard a soft voice call through the closed door. It was Madame Thelcar. He moved quickly, picking up his bag as he passed. "We must hurry," the woman said when he opened the door. Qui-Gon wrapped some of his robe around the little girl to mask her presence and followed Madame Thelcar away from the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Qui-Gon had felt the ship drop out of hyperspace and could hear the sublight engines kick in. He estimated they would land in twenty to thirty minutes, depending on the traffic entering and exiting Coruscant's atmosphere. He knew it was evening on the planet, but that mattered little. Coruscant never slept.

He adjusted the sleeping baby in his arms. He had held her the entire trip, unable to put her down. He would forever be in Madame Thelcar's debt. She had guided the Jedi and his young charge safely to the waiting transport. When the time came, the woman seemed reluctant to let the child go. The little girl was the last link she had to Kayda. Tears streamed down her face as she gently kissed the baby's forehead, bidding her farewell. Madame Thelcar then thanked him for saving the baby, making him promise to find her a good home. He had watched her leave. The woman blended into the shadows as she retreated and he hoped she would be well.

Qui-Gon would be true to his promise. He would find the child a good home. The only question was where? His mind told him the obvious choice, and the only choice, was the Temple. He could already tell the infant was strong in the Force. There would be no way to know how strong until they reached the Temple.

He knew she should be trained. The Force itself was telling him this child must be trained. Depending on how strong a child was, it could be detrimental to an individual's well-being to build a life without proper instruction. They grew up never understanding their abilities as well as being shunned by the society they are raised in. It is much easier to be different in a large group of similarly distinct beings.

But, the life of a Jedi was a hard one. A Knight was always on the move. They often found themselves in life-threatening situations. It was far more frequent for a Jedi to be cut down too young than to live out full lifespan. Qui-Gon knew that this life was right for him. It was what he wanted. But how was he supposed to make this decision for another? Could he sentence his own daughter to such a life?

He had always wondered what parents of potential Jedi felt on the day their children were taken from their loving arms. Now he knew. He felt torn in half. He loved her and Qui-Gon suspected that he had since the moment he saw her face and knew she was his. It was amazing how quickly it had all come. He felt the compulsion to protect and be there for her. To raise her. There was so much he had already missed. He had not been there when she was born. He had not been able to watch her grow and would never be able to do so. He knew that no matter what happened in the next few hours, Qui-Gon would be separated from her.

Leaning his head back, Qui-Gon closed his eyes and sighed. When the time came, he knew he would do what was right. What the Force told him to do. He had always deferred to the Living Force and this time would be no different. No matter what it cost him. He was a Jedi and though he might go against the Jedi Council from time to time, he would never defy the will of the Force.

Glancing down, he saw that the infant was wake and watching him. "Hello little one, I hope I didn't wake you." His use of the term "little one" jogged something in his memory. "I suppose you need a proper name don't you?" Qui-Gon studied his child. He had never named anything before, let alone another human being. "Well, my mother's name was Ursula," he mused out loud. The baby made a face at him and Qui-Gon could not help but laugh. He was not sure if she detested the name or if it was just gas, but he decided to err on the side of caution. "I'll take that as a no."

His mind sifted through all the names he had ever come across in his travels. He found none of them appealing. Deciding to continue with his original idea, he tried to remember all the names he had heard in relation to his biological family. Nothing connected. Qui-Gon cast his thoughts wider, letting them drift to his birth planet in general, remembering all that he loved about it. He recalled the sunrise he had witnessed less than a week ago. The sky had been ablaze with the exquisite hues of yellow and orange. It had been one of the most beautiful things he had ever saw.

"How about Amber?" he asked to no one in particular, continuing to watch the child. She was pulling at a small part of his robe that was beginning to fray. He smiled down at the baby. "Amber." he said quietly. The name seemed to fit her somehow. Amber gave the material a good yank and Qui-Gon reached out a hand to stop her from unraveling the whole of his robe. It was the first time he had actually touched the baby's skin. Irrational as it was, he had been afraid to do anything short of hold her, fearing he might harm her in some way. The baby looked so small compared to the large Jedi Knight.

It was immediate. As soon as his fingers brushed the soft skin of her tiny hand, there was a surge in the Force. Their eyes connected, as if it was the first time either had truly looked at each other. Qui-Gon began to see images. Most were blurry or unintelligible, but some where more clear. Numerous images of Madame Thelcar flashed through his mind. Qui-Gon found himself feeling happy and safe.

Then, he saw Kayda's face. The image lingered longer than most, then disappeared. Everything shifted and he found himself viewing a dimly lit room. He saw Qorbin enter the room, walking past his line of sight. There was nothing to see, but Qui-Gon suddenly felt terrified. He could hear angry voices, which he recognized to be Qorbin and Kayda. Silence filled the air and he felt an immense amount of pain coming from someone else in the room followed by a sudden void. Qorbin reappeared. He was looming over Qui-Gon's field of vision. Qorbin began to reach down, but wheeled around at the last minute. The man retracted his arms and quickly moved away. The image disappeared with him.

Qui-Gon blinked a few times, trying to dispel any lingering effects of entering the baby's mind. The Jedi found that he was sweating and breathing hard brought on by the fear he had felt. Distantly he realized that a bond had just formed between them. That fact was the last thing he was concerned with at the moment however. He was filled with rage. Some of the first feelings his daughter had experienced where pain and fear. Not only that, Amber had witnessed the murder of her own mother. Qui-Gon released as much of his anger as he could to the Force, but a little shred of it lingered. There was nothing to be done to bring Qorbin down. Images projected over a Force-bond could hardly be considered evidence. But, at least now Qui-Gon knew Madame Thelcar had been right.

"We've landed, sir," the Pilot announced. Qui-Gon only nodded as the man returned to the cockpit. The Jedi Knight shook himself. He would have to meditate on all of this later. Qui-Gon rose and holding Amber closer to him, accessed the ramp. Night had indeed descended on Coruscant. The Jedi Temple rose before them, blocking any view of the city that lay beyond. But, Qui-Gon's eyes did not see the Temple as he stepped off the ramp. At the end of the landing platform, standing at the entrance, stood Master Yoda.

Qui-Gon quickly crossed the platform and came to a stop in front of the Jedi Master, bowing. Yoda's gaze took in both the young Knight and the baby he held in his arms. The Master turned. "Come," he said as he re-entered the Temple. Qui-Gon followed.


	15. Chapter 15

Please read and review!

* * *

The venerable Jedi Master had led Qui-Gon to one of the meditation rooms located just off the Council's meeting chamber. He was surprised to find Mace Windu waiting for them. Yoda nodded to Mace and sat down. Qui-Gon followed suit. "Another witness to this conversation I thought there should be," the Master said simply. Yoda remained mute as to why he decided Mace should be involved. He gestured for Qui-Gon to begin his story.

Master Yoda had only nodded after Qui-Gon finished. The young Knight told his elder everything, both fact and suspicion, up to their escape on the transport. Yoda been sitting quietly on one of the meditation cushions, eyes closed. Trying his best to avoid fidgeting, Qui-Gon glanced at Mace. The newly appointed Junior Council Member was studying his hands folded neatly in his lap.

The two had met as padawans during a particularly nasty mission to Parmel in the Outer Rim with their Masters and over the years had become good friends. His friend seemed to be doing his best to avoid his gaze and Qui-Gon wondered what he must be thinking. This situation was not completely unheard of among the Jedi. It was frowned on and it was kept as quiet as possible, but it did happen.

"See the child, may I?" Yoda asked suddenly, his piercing stare locked on Qui-Gon. He nodded and handed Amber to the Jedi Master. The baby did not cry, but looked back at her father, seeming to question whether this move had been a good idea. Illogical though it was, Qui-Gon inclined his head only a fraction. The baby turned to study Yoda. She seemed more curious than frightened. Yoda closed his eyes and Qui-Gon could feel the Force gather around the Master. "Strong in the Force, this child is. To be trained is she, hmm?"

It was a question directed to Qui-Gon. He had not expected to be asked his opinion, only told what would happen. Yoda sensed his hesitation and continued, "Dead, the child's mother is. Her only surviving parent, you are Qui-Gon. Release a child to the care of the Jedi, only a parent can."

"I understand, Master," Qui-Gon said with a heavy heart, "I wish for her to be trained as a Jedi."

"A bond with the infant you have. Severed that must be. Better for the child, if her origins remain a secret," Master Yoda said. Qui-Gon's eyes immediately fell to Amber. The baby was picking at Yoda's sleeve. Panic surged through him. Breaking a Force-bond once it had been forged was a difficult and tricky proposition in normal Master-Padawan relationships. Reactions ranged from slight, momentary discomfort to severe emotional distress. He had no way of knowing for sure, but he felt this would be much worse.

Qui-Gon had not been listening to what Yoda had been saying to Mace, but something cut through his frantic thoughts, catching his attention. "She will need a full medical evaluation before she is introduced into the creche," Mace said.

Yoda nodded, "Yes, and a name this child will need."

"Amber." It was out of Qui-Gon's mouth before he even had time to consider it.

Yoda blinked at him. Qui-Gon held the Jedi Master's gaze, "Her name is Amber Jinn, Master."

"Hmm, named her have you? Dangerous that could be for you and the youngling."

"I agree with Master Yoda," Mace said.

"There are three others with Jinn for a last name currently associated with the Jedi. One more will not raise any suspicion."

Qui-Gon could see sadness in Mace Windu's eyes. The man felt sorry for his friend, but his voice was strong and stern, "We have an Order to attend to and a Code to uphold. Situations like these are rare, but how would it appear-"

"A name is all I can leave her with! It's not much, but it is something that I can give to her," Qui-Gon spat, his frustration evident. Bitterly, he thought that Mace would fit in with the rest of the Council rather well in the coming years.

"Names hold more importance than you are giving them credit for Qui-" Mace began, but was stopped short.

"Ah!" Yoda yelled out in pain. The two men stopped their arguing and looked at the small Jedi Master. Somehow, Amber had grabbed one of Yoda's long ears and proceeded to pull. Hard. "No question is there, your child this is Qui-Gon," Yoda mumbled in a vexed tone, "Leave her more than you know, do you. Trouble she will be, like her father," Yoda glared at the Jedi Knight before looking once more at the infant.

In any other circumstance, Qui-Gon and Mace would have shared a long laugh over the sight they had just witnessed. Instead, the room became silent once again, but the tension in the air had dissipated somewhat.

Yoda sighed. "Allow it I will. Amber Jinn, her name will be," the elder Jedi handed the baby back to Qui-Gon and continued, "To say your good-byes, we will leave you. Then to the Healer's you will take her. Tell them to expect a new Jedi by morning, I will."

Mace Windu stood in one swift movement and exited the mediation chamber without another word. Yoda followed at a slower pace. The old Jedi Master stopped next to Qui-Gon. Pausing only for a moment, Yoda placed one clawed hand on the bigger Jedi's shoulder and gave it the faintest of squeezes, then left the room.

* * *

Hours had passed since Mace and Yoda had left and Qui-Gon knew that morning was fast approaching. He had not moved, electing to use every last second of the time he had left with his daughter. He committed every line of her face to memory. The feel and smell of her hair. The sight of her tiny hand resting in his large, rough palm.

This time spent had probably been another bad choice on Qui-Gon's part. It was strengthening the bond that he knew he would have to sever in a matter of hours. He could feel that Amber had grown accustomed to his presence, and he her's. It may cause it all to be worse, but he could not make himself leave. Once he uncrossed his legs and stood, life would move on. Qui-Gon would leave on mission after mission and Amber would soon begin her training. The Knight found solace in the fact that the child would be here at the Temple. A place they would both call home. She would be safe and well-taken care of for the foreseeable future.

It was the worry of what would come after her Temple training that would haunt Qui-Gon. Would she be safe when she started her own missions outside the Temple? Would she find a good Master? If Amber was anything like he had been, she would find herself in trouble more often than not. And that prospect frighted the young Jedi more than any other. As Yoda had said, Qui-Gon had been a handful.

A Jedi did not concern themselves with the future. He knew he should not be feeling this way. He also needed to be honest with himself. While he would worry about the child no matter what, those worries resulted from the simple fact that he would not know what was going on. If anything happened to her, Qui-Gon would be the last to know. One might think that a lack of knowledge would help to ease his separation anxiety, but if anything it exacerbated it.

He sighed. These last few moments would be the hardest. He would learn how to deal with this as time went on. His exhaustion and lack of meditation over the last few days was making this worse as well. Some semblance of peace would be more attainable after he remedied those two deficiencies. Daylight was beginning to flirt with the horizon line, signaling the beginning of another busy Coruscanti day. The time had come.

The Jedi Knight stood and left the room, heading in the direction of the Healer's Ward. He unconsciously held the baby closer to him. Amber had been sleeping for some time now, but he sent a strong sleep suggestion to the child. He wanted to make sure she was deeply asleep before he severed the bond. Qui-Gon hoped that it would spare her, even if only a little, from what was to come.

All to quickly, Qui-Gon found they were standing outside the Healer's. He paused before entering. The Temple was quiet, most still readying themselves for the upcoming day. He kissed the baby's forehead lightly. "Goodbye, little one," he whispered into her ear. Amber did not stir. Qui-Gon took a deep breath and drawing himself up, stepped through the doorway of the Healer's Ward.

"Ah, Qui-Gon! Yoda told us to expect you. Is this our newest youngling?" Li Riada asked, moving around the desk she had been working at.

Qui-Gon forced a smile, "Yes it is." He had known healer Riada for a long time, due to his numerous stays as a patient. She was a pleasant woman, who cared deeply about all those whose health she was in charge of. Li Riada held her arms out for the baby and he placed the child gently in her arms.

The healer smiled at the child and looking back up at Qui-Gon said, "Thank you for bringing her Qui-Gon. I'll take it from here."

Qui-Gon could only nod. He watched as the healer took the child away and rounding a corner, disappeared from his sight. Dazed, Qui-Gon stumbled out into the corridor and made the familiar trek to his rooms. He did not see where he was going and he had no idea how long it took him, but the next thing the Knight knew he was standing outside his own door. Qui-Gon entered the passcode and crossed the threshold into his quarters.

Entering just far enough to allow the door to slide close, Qui-Gon accessed the locking mechanism and leaned back against the wall. He felt like he could not breathe. The young Knight forced a few deep inhalations and calling on the Force severed the bond. Qui-Gon crumpled, collapsing on to the floor, uncalled tears falling from his eyes. Somewhere in the Temple, a baby began to cry uncontrollably.


	16. Chapter 16

"Well, well. Long time, no see."

Qui-Gon did not look up. He had felt her enter the Room of a Thousand Fountains only moments before. He would know her presence anywhere. "Hello Tahl."

The Noorian sat down on the stone bench next to him, "Have you decided to grace us with your presence for awhile or are you just on one of your brief layovers?"

"I am to teach the Senior Padawan's lightsaber class."

"Council mandate or voluntary?"

Qui-Gon glared at her. Tahl smirked, "I see."

"Master Kavor has fallen ill. Yoda said I would be here about a month." They both fell silent after that. A group of younglings was playing on one of the grassy spots that were interspersed throughout the room. Qui-Gon was not observing the large group. His gaze fell on two initiates who had split off from their class. A boy with hair Qui-Gon had originally thought was brown, but depending on the light appeared more red. And a girl with dark brown hair. It was much longer than the last time he had seen her.

"Ah, yes. I see her now. She does look like you Qui-Gon, especially when she laughs,"Tahl said, watching the same small gathering.

Qui-Gon gaped at her in astonishment, "How-"

"Mace."

He turned away from her, "I'm surprised the esteemed Council member would defy one of Master Yoda's orders."

"Yes well, Councilor Windu did not tell me. Our friend Mace, however, did. He's been worried about you. As have I. You've jumped from mission to mission for almost two years, Qui-Gon," she paused, "You can't run forever."

"I come back."

"For a day, maybe only a few hours if you can swing it. It's not good for you Qui-Gon. You're running yourself ragged."

He could feel her concern radiating through the Force in waves. "You don't understand."

Tahl turned her attention back to the two children, "No, I don't. But, I do understand you. You're punishing yourself and Force only knows why."

Qui-Gon looked down. He was wringing his hands, the manifestation of the anxiety he felt. He did not want to face this. It had taken him hours to find the strength haul himself off the floor of his apartment that day after he had severed the bond. The only answer he had found was to push the pain away. To beat it down until he could no longer feel it. He had known then that he needed to leave. Qui-Gon had requested to be assigned to the first mission available and was gone two days later. Tahl was right in her assessment. He had run.

"I was afraid. I still am."

"What are you afraid of?"

He knew what she was doing. Tahl was perhaps the only person who truly understood him. Qui-Gon had noticed over the years that she had learned how to deftly navigate his many moods and how to work around any of his less than attractive personality traits. She was making him work through that which he would rather leave buried. He wanted to tell her off. To make her go away and leave him alone. But, he was so tired. Tahl had been correct about the endless barrage of missions wearing on him, but the emotional burden was so much worse.

"Of being here. Of getting to close."

"Then why are you sitting here only seven meters away? Why have you watched her from a distance every other time you've set foot in the Temple?"

Why indeed. It was a complete contradiction. He rubbed his face, "I-I...I don't know."

"Qui-Gon..."

"I can't lose her again, Tahl," he said, looking up, "I severed our bond once, if a new one formed..."

Qui-Gon was not sure what he expected Tahl to respond with, but her angry tone was not it, "You cannot determine the will of the Force Qui-Gon Jinn," He stared at her, confused. Tahl rolled her eyes at him, "You have done everything in your power to avoid this and yet you find yourself here. What does that tell you? You are so thick sometimes."

He smiled at that and Tahl returned it, "Qui-Gon, whatever is supposed to happen will come to pass whether you wish it to or not. Whether you're here or not, the Force will find away. The Code says the Jedi are not to have children and yet there she is," Tahl nodded in Amber's direction, "There must be a reason. And in time, you will both find it, but for now get up," Tahl said standing, "you have a prior engagement to keep."

"What?"

"You're taking me to lunch. You've neglected your friends for far too long Jinn, and now it time to pay," she smiled and held out her hand to him. Qui-Gon sighed, but smiled and placed his hand in hers. It would take time and practice, but he had to try to get back to some kind of normal.

Amber turned around suddenly. She thought that she had felt something or someone behind her, but all she saw was an empty stone bench of in the distance.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Amber's friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi asked.

"Nothing, I..." she trailed off. She turned back to Obi-Wan and shrugged, "Nothin'. Did you make it float?"

"No," he said dejectedly. Obi-Wan and Amber had been trying to make some rocks they had found fly in the air like Master Yoda had with a few balls in their class the other day. Neither had been successful. "Come on, everybody's leaving."

"OK," Amber replied, standing.

"We'll get it someday," Obi-Wan said, marching toward their group.

Amber spared one last glance backward towards the bench, then continued after Obi-Wan, "Yeah, someday."

-The End-

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So, as you can see this is the end of this particular story! Thank you to everyone who has read or reviewed. Every one of them is greatly appreciated. I'd love to know what you readers out there think of this story now that it's finished, so if you have some time please drop a few lines in the review box.

Also, I have started a sequel to this story called **"Affinity" **I have a short first chapter up to it now and you'll be able to find it in my profile if anyone is interested! Our dear friend Obi-Wan will be much more involved in the sequel - for those who are Obi fans. :)

And, Tahl is not mine, I'm just borrowing. She's a character from Jude Watson's Jedi Apprentice series so she's Ms. Watson's! :)


End file.
